Life after chaos
by MrsG89
Summary: Like the title says, it's about a year after defeating Chaos. This used to be a one shot titled, The Talk but I have decided to extend it. I've had to change the rating to T for all suggestive innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thought I would show that Im still alive lol. I haven't really written in a while so here's a one shot of Mamoru asking something very important.**

* * *

It wasn't that he didn't care for her, because he did. He loved her to the moon and back. He would risk his life for hers, if he had to. He knew though that before that could happen; she would do something drastic and end up risking her life for him instead or for anybody else for that matter. That was the problem. He knew she was strong enough to protect herself. He knew that when it came to saving the world and protecting others, Mamoru didn't have worry about her, even though he always did. And even, when she thought she wasn't strong enough, she had her friends there to help her. Mamoru just didn't show his worries when it came to her, but it didn't mean he care about her, which was why he was sitting in the Tsukino household having an intense conversation with his beloved's father…

"You knew she was out in the middle of the night fighting monsters!" A middle aged man with glasses yelled. Usagi's father, Kenji was in his living room sitting on the recliner clenching on the arm rests as to not be tempted to jump up and tackle the 20 year old, dark haired, blue eyed man sitting across from him. His face was fuming.

Usagi's mother was also with them. She sat on the arm rest of Kenji's recliner. She wasn't mad like Kenji was though, she had already known what was going to happen when this conversation had begun. She placed her hand over her husband's as to calm him down.

"Kenji, darling, what has that got to do with what Mamoru is asking?" Ikuko asked stroking her husband's hand.

"It has everything to do with it. If this boy really means what he says, why would he let her fight in the middle of the night all the time?!" snapped Kenji pointing at Mamoru.

"Tsukino-San, Usagi-Chan is strong person, she is the strongest out of the scouts. She has saved me many times. To be honest, I was hesitant when she said she wanted to tell you she was Sailor Moon but she said that now that there has been peace for over a year now, she said it was about time all our secrets came out. I was surprised she didn't tell you about me being Tuxedo Mask but I guess she didn't want to overwhelm you too much." Replied Mamoru trying to reason with Kenji.

"I'll get you boys a drink." Ikuko said as she stood up then walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen, she knew Kenji and Mamoru would need more time to talk and she knew food and drinks would help calm them down. Food after all was the way to a man's heart.

Ikuko already knew about Usagi and the girls being sailor scouts, she even knew that Mamoru was destined to be with Usagi. She had accidentally walked into a conversation Chibi-Usa was having with Diana. Diana, the oh so innocent offspring of Usagi's and Mina's cats, Luna and Artemis. Diana blurted everything out to Ikuko before Chibi-Usa could deny anything. That was 4 years ago, she swore to Chibi-Usa and Diana she wouldn't say a word and was glad to find out that Chibi-Usa was actually her future granddaughter. From then on, she had a new respect for her daughter.

"If she is so strong that she has to save you, why should I agree to your request? You can't even protect her." Commented Kenji folding his arms and looking sternly at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Kenji nervously. This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Tsukino-San, sir, I would give up my life for her at a moment's notice if I had to. When she's out saving the world, I'm there as well making sure nothing happens to her. I do admit that I have been in trouble a few times but even when I was brain-washed for the first time and fighting for the wrong side, I would never hurt her. I don't think I deserve Usagi-Chan, I don't think my life is worth even a glance compared to her, but she loves me, and I would do anything, risk anything to keep that love." Mamoru explained.

Ikuko walked in holding a tray with glasses of ice tea and plate of steamed buns. She placed the tray on the coffee table which sat between Mamoru and Kenji. Kenji nodded at Ikuko and smiled gesturing a thank you to his wife.

"Arigatou Ikuko-San." Replied Mamoru and made a small smile before taking a glass of ice tea.

"Mamoru-San, please don't look so nervous or worried. You are practically family. Kenji is just being worried father but he knows that you always have Usagi-Chan's best interests at heart. You became like our second son when Usagi-Chan first brought you home four years ago." Replied Ikuko warmly as she sat back on the arm rest as she had before.

Mamoru smiled almost teary. It meant a lot to him, that Ikuko had said that. He had always wanted a family, and he was so glad Ikuko could think of him as her son.

Kenji sighed as he knew he was defeated in this conversation, not that he wasn't going to say yes anyway. He knew from the moment Mamoru walked through those doors that day, what he had wanted and he knew that he was going to get it.

"Mamoru-San, you knew from the moment, you asked us, you would have it. Now, I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen." Kenji started. Mamoru shuffled in his seat slightly. "Look after our baby girl, love her, protect her and always be there for her. I give you my blessings."

Mamoru smiled and stood up but had to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement. "Thank you Tsukino-San," He offered his hand to shake Kenji's but Kenji shook his head. He stood up as well and opened his arms to give Mamoru and hug.

"Family do not shake hands as if it was a business deal, family give each other hugs. Now you can stop calling me Tsukino-San, and call me otousan and call Ikuko, okaasan." Replied Kenji giving Mamoru a pat on the back.

"A-Arig-gatou, o-otousan." Mamoru stuttered, a little speechless at the day's events.

"Why don't you take Usagi out tonight for dinner?" suggested Ikuko with a wink giving her future-son-in-law a hug as well.

"Hmm…and don't worry, we won't expect her home till tomorrow night." Added Kenji. Both Ikuko and Mamoru looked at Kenji in surprise. Kenji shrugged. "I'm not dumb you know. I know what goes on. Hah, sleep over at Rei's. As if, she would go to a sleep over at Rei's house every single weekend."

"Are you sure you didn't drug Tsukino-San's drink or something?" whispered Mamoru to Ikuko.

"Not that I know of." Replied Ikuko a bit bewildered. "You better get going now, before he changes his mind. I'll tell Usagi to pack some clothes when she gets home from work." She replied quietly as she gave Mamoru one last hug before he headed out the door.

* * *

**AN: Not sure whether to continue or to end it there. Thoughts? **


	2. Chapter 2 - Explaining Crystal Tokyo

**AN: So as requested, I've decided to continue this story. Also you may have noticed, i changed the title, since its not just a one shot anymore. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Are you okay Tsukino-San?" asked Setsuna worriedly. She shifted in her seat. She was sitting on a recliner chair with Hotaru sitting on an arm rest and Chibi-Usa on the other. There was another recliner chair that Kenji sitting on with Ikuko leaning on its arm rest. There was also a couch where Motoki, Naru, Umino and Ami sat and Rei and Mina were leaning against the arm rests of the couch. Shingo sat on the floor with Luna, Artemis and Diana. Usagi stood next to Chibi-Usa. Mamoru, Haruka and Michiru stood by the door that led to the holiday house's family room. Makoto stood behind Setsuna's chair. The family room was quite spacious and could for everyone in.

Usagi had decided it was time her family knew the whole story about the sailor scouts including Crystal Tokyo. She had decided to tell everyone at Mamoru's holiday house next to other beach so that they could explain everything in private without interruptions. It was also the only place she could think of that had enough space to sit everyone. Usagi had asked Setsuna to explain Crystal Tokyo to everyone as she thought she would be the best person to explain all the details. Usagi had already told her family that she was Sailor Moon and she knew Mamoru had explained who he was.

There was a large uncomfortable silence and everyone was looking at Kenji Tsukino worriedly wondering what he would do after hearing what Setsuna had explained about Chibi-Usa. Ikuko was happy she didn't have to hide the fact she already knew. She was glad she could finally treat Chibi-Usa as her granddaughter and not just her niece. But nobody was really worried about Ikuko's reaction. They were all waiting for Kenji to say something.

"So, Chibi-Usa is my granddaughter, and Chiba's daughter." Kenji finally said showing disgust at Mamoru's name.

"Papa?" Asked Usagi worriedly. At this point, Haruka and Michiru stepped in front of Mamoru cautiously and created a barrier.

"Chibi-Usa is Usagi's daughter, Chiba's daughter, my granddaughter. Usagi and Chiba's daughter…." Kenji murmured to himself repeating over and over again and looking back and forth between, Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. He stood up slowly and walked towards the book case that had a long candle stick holder. Kenji took the candle stick holder carefully in his hands and tested its weight.

"Dad?" asked Shingo worriedly. He looked at his father then at Ikuko.

"YOU DEFILED MY DAUGHTER!" Kenji all of a sudden yelled and charged towards Mamoru.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Yelled Ami, who had quickly turned in Sailor Mercury. Her attack created a wall of ice between Kenji and Haruka and Michiru. It had also frozen Kenji's shoes.

"Kenji!" Yelled Ikuko as she stood up. She grabbed the candle stick holder off of her husband. "You knew Usagi was sleeping over at Mamoru's! Anyways, I'm sure Mamoru has been a gentleman when Usagi is there! Chibi-Usa is their FUTURE daughter, after all."

At that point, Mamoru and Usagi blushed and looked at each other worriedly. It wasn't entirely true that they hadn't done anything intimate, they just haven't told anyone. Minako noticed but didn't say anything; she just smirked quietly to herself. Artemis noticed Minako and rolled his eyes.

"Pfft…gentleman, yeah right." Motoki murmured to himself also smirking. Naru overheard and smacked Motoki on the back of his head.

"Fire soul!" Rei had turned into sailor mars and launched her attack at the wall of ice and at Kenji's shoes. The wall evaporated.

"That's so cool!" Exclaimed Shingo excitedly. He couldn't believe the sailor scouts were using their attacks to stop his dad. Usagi rolled her eyes.

A large thump was heard and everyone looked to see Kenji had fainted.

"Tsukino-San?" Asked Motoki as he kneeled down and poked Kenji's face.

"Papa?!" Usagi cried worriedly as she knelt by her father.

"He'll be fine." Commented Ikuko looking down at her husband. She then turned towards the kitchen and she walked away, she asked, "Who wants lemon pie?"

Everyone looked at each other then at their future king and queen. They all shrugged and headed towards the dining table in the next room leaving Kenji on the floor.

* * *

The coals glowed as Makoto poked the barbecue with a stick, encouraging the smoke to rise and give flavour to the meat frying on a grill on sky was lit with stars and everyone was gathered around enjoying Ikuko and Makoto's cooking. They were on the beach at the back of the holiday house eating dinner, everyone that is except for Kenji who was still out cold.

"It's so pretty here. I wish I could stay here forever." Sighed Mina as she sat on the sand stroking Artemis.

"Well you can't. You have to sit your entrance exam when we go back." Artemis reminded Mina. Mina frowned. She picked Artemis up and threw him towards the water sea.

"Mina! Agh!" Artemis cried then landing in the water with a splash.

"Hmph! That's what you get for trying to ruin my bliss." Mina snapped back as she stood up and dusted the sand off of her. Everyone laughed including Luna.

"Could we get everyone's attention?" Mamoru clicked his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to look at Mamoru expectantly. He took Usagi's hand and smiled. It was at that moment, Rei noticed Usagi's ring.

"Oh my gosh! We're so stupid! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rei cried as she grabbed Usagi's hand.

Even though, Mamoru had given Usagi a promise ring almost two years ago, Mamoru had given her another ring, one where the diamond had a princess cut and the ring was platinum instead of white gold.

"REI!" Usagi wailed. "You ruined our surprise!" She snatched her hand away from Rei.

"We had intended to surprise you guys, since you were all here." Commented Mamoru half shrugging.

"Congratulations!" Minako said happily as all the girls gave Usagi a hug, including Naru and Chibi-Usa.

"Congrats dude." Motoki said as he gave his best friend a pat on the back.

"What's all the commotion?" a voice asked from the back door. Everyone turned and saw Kenji standing there rubbing his head.

"Oh darling, you're awake." Ikuko replied. She then explained, "Mamoru and Usagi just announced their engagement."

"Oh. I had forgotten about that." Replied Kenji. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed again.

"Papa!" Both Usagi and Shingo cried running up to their father.

"Oh, he's fine. He's just realised, that his daughter is all grown up." Replied Ikuko as she turned back to the BBQ and continued to cook some meat.

"Geez, I hope Reika doesn't turn out like Ikuko-San, she's scary." Commented Motoki before taking a bite of his barbeque stick. Naru rolled her eyes and hit Motoki on the back of his head again.

"Ow." Commented Motoki as he rubbed his sore head.

"I think Naru-Chan is already like that." Commented Umino. Naru overheard and smacked Umino as well in the back of the head. "I think I should have seen that coming."  
"You think?" smirked Haruka.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodby Chibi-Usa

**AN: So I've decided to turn the one shot into a full story, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

It was late afternoon and the sun was almost ready to set. It was a week after the announced engagement and it was time to say goodbye to Chibi-Usa and Diana. Everyone knew this day was coming and decided to gather and see them off at the pier on the lake, the very place where Chibi-Usa first met Mamoru and Usagi when she fell from the sky. Even, Naru, Umino and Motoki were there to say goodbye to the future princess.

Usagi stood next to Mamoru. Her white and pink bohemian dress moved with the wind as she tightly held Mamoru's hand. Mamoru let Usagi's hand go and instead wrapped his arm tightly around Usagi's waist.

"It's time." Whispered Chibi-Usa sadly trying not to look at her future parents.

"Oh Chibi-Usa!" Cried Ikuko, tears flowing from her eyes, she hugged Chibi-Usa tightly. After a few moments she let go. "Oh dear, now I've crumbled your new dress."

Chibi-Usa was wearing a baby yellow sundress with a white puffy sleaved top underneath. Usagi and Mamoru had bought it for her to wear today.

"It's okay Obasaan," replied Chibi-Usa smiling sadly.

"Oh, I'm never going to see you again am I?" sniffed Ikuko. Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Not until Mamoru-San and Usagi-Chan conceive you anyways, but who knows when that will be."

"Mama! Really, is that appropriate?!" Usagi gushed whilst blushing profusely trying not look at anyone in the eye. Mamoru was also trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, especially Kenji.

"Actually, with what King Endymion told us ages ago and what Diana has told us as well, and taking in consideration of Chibi-Usa's age at the moment, we can work out a rough timeline as to when Mamoru-San and Usagi-Cha-" Ami tried to explain.

"When they get jiggy!" Finished Minako happily interrupting Ami. She winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Ami-Chan! Minako-Chan!" groaned Rei slapping her head in disbelief. Makoto and Naru giggled while Andrew just smirked at his best friend. Both Shingo and Chibi-Usa had their hands to their ears not wanting to hear what went on behind closed doors between Mamoru and Usagi.

"Are you alright darling?" asked Ikuko who only just noticed Kenji's silence. His face was stern and his fists were clenched.

"I-I'm f-fine. Chibi-Usa is their future daughter so it's only natural that one day sh-she will b-be c-conceived." Stuttered Kenji looking at Chibi-Usa.

"Mama? What does conceive mean?" asked a tiny voice. Everyone looked down to see Diana looking puzzled and waiting for an answer from Luna.

"Well, when a man and a wom-" Started Umino as he adjusted his glasses but Naru quickly put her hand over his mouth. Minako cracked up laughing while the other girls rolled their eyes.

"You can find out when you're older." Replied Artemis as he patted his daughter with his paw who was blushing. Diana shrugged not knowing why everyone was making such a fuss.

It was at that point a white light appeared and figure coming out of it. The girls quickly grabbed their transforming sticks and were ready to transform but just before they could transform the figure turned out to be Helios. Helios looking the same as he did, two years ago with his white hair and white coat.

"HELIOS!" Cried Chibi-Usa happily. She ran to him and gave him a hug in which he returned. "What are you doing here?" Chibi-Usa asked. Helios placed his fingers on Chibi-Usa chin in an intimate manner to lift her head up so she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Your mother sent me to make sure you get home safely." Replied Helios softly. He wrapped one arm around Chibi-Usa's waist. He lowered his head and their lips were just breath away.

"Ahem." Mamoru interrupted with his eyebrow raised and arms folded and crossed.

Both Chibi-Usa and Helios turned to looked at Mamoru and quickly let go of each other. Both were quite red in the face trying to avoid looking at each other. The senshi just smiled. Usagi and her mother both giggled knowingly while Kenji was ready to pass out again.

"Helios, I'm very sure that, as an advisor of the king, that was highly inappropriate?" suggested Mamoru not liking the way his future daughter and Helios was still standing quite close together.

"Maybe as an advisor, but I think the queen, aka me, would have sent him to escort her as she would have known, Helios would have missed his girlfriend." Replied Usagi knowingly. Ikuko nodded in agreement.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Both Mamoru and Kenji yelled.

"Ah, the joys of parenthood." Commented Michiru smiling who seemed to appear out of nowhere with the other outer senshi besides Pluto.

"Now sweetie, you knew Chibi-Usa and Helios were dating." Replied Usagi putting her hand on Mamoru's arm. However Chibi-Usa was waving her hands frantically and shaking her head as if to tell her future mother to stop. Helios sighed and rubbed his head in defeat. He knew where this was going and he had already copped it from the king and now it looked like he was going to get an earful from the prince. Reality was that Chibi-Usa had not told her future father the status of her relationship with Helios. The king however had found out when he accidently stumbled in on them kissing in the palace library. Chibi-Usa figured that if her father in her time only just found out then, her father in the past needn't know just yet.

"I certainly did not! I just thought they were really good friends!" exclaimed Mamoru.

"Really? Why would Helios only visit her at night? Why would Helios only give Chibi-Usa a magic orb that can summon him at any time? Why would Helios only show Chibi-Usa his true form and everyone else a Pegasus? Why would Chibi-Usa make cookies only for Helios on Valentine's day?" asked Usagi in disbelief of her future husband, surely he couldn't be that ignorant. She raised her eyebrow.

"I-I j-just thought th-that they were really b-best friends?" Mamoru said trying to calm down. Kenji smirked and placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Denial is a river in Egypt." Commented Minako shaking her head.

"Hey, you got that one right this time." Commented Haruka on Minako's simile giving her the thumbs up. Everyone else laughed besides Mamoru who was still staring at Chibi-Usa and Helios.

"I wish I had boyfriend that could transform into a horse, then I could ride him whenever I want." Makoto commented dreamily.

"MAKO-CHAN!" Rei yelled. Ami blushed, everyone else giggled at the comment besides Mamoru. Diana still confused, didn't understand what was funny about riding a horse. Mamoru's eyes darkened and his fists started to clench.

"Nobody is riding anybody!" Mamoru lashed out. He looked like he was ready to punch his advisor in the face. Chibi-Usa carefully stood in front of Helios just to be sure.

"Don't you just love karma? You take my little girl away from me and now someone else is trying to take yours away." Kenji commented smiling with his hand still on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru shrugged in defeat.

"Papa, don't agitate him." Usagi commented then looked at Mamoru. "Darling, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are best friends. And when do best friends give each other valentine's chocolates? Besides, I'm sure Helios is a gentleman and wouldn't do anything to upset you."

"Where have I heard that before?" Kenji smirked although deep down inside he was worried and concerned as well, he was Chibi-Usa's guardian, in this time as well after all.

"Not if they are anything like us." Murmured Mamoru luckily for him, Usagi was the only one who heard the comment and not Kenji.

"Oh wow, look at the time, we better be going." Said Chibi-Usa looking at an imaginary watch on her wrist blushing. Usagi rolled her eyes. Mamoru sighed in defeat again and his face softened.

The inner senshi then gave their future princess a group hug, followed by Hotaru. Ikuko and Kenji also gave her Chibi-Usa a final before it was Mamoru and Usagi's turn.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her future daughter. She then whispered in her ear. "If you ever need to get away from your father to see Helios, just let your mama know, and she'll give you the Luna disguise pen to use."

"Thanks, Usagi-Chan, mama" Chibi-Usa replied softly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Usako." Replied Mamoru before giving Chibi-Usa a hug. Usagi shrugged. Mamoru turned his head to look at Chibi-Usa. "See you in a few years princess."

After they said their goodbyes, Helios bowed his head to the future king and queen then opened up a portal and took Chibi-Usa's hand. Diana quickly jumped on Helios's shoulder but before they walked through, Chibi-Usa turned her head and threw something at Mamoru. Mamoru instinctively caught it and opened his palm and saw four gemstones, a kunzite, a jadeite, a nephrite and a malachite. He looked back at Chibi-Usa confused.

"I almost forgot. Mama told me before I came here to visit, that before I leave to come back, to take these from your closet and to give them to you and tell you that my uncles need to be awaken. Whatever that mean!" Chibi-Usa called out before entering the portal with Helios and disappearing.

"I'm so glad I know you guys, it's never a dull moment with you two." Commented Motoki as he approached his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Generals

**AN: 3rd time lucky. Not sure why I can't seem to upload this chapter**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Mamoru was still wondering what to do with gemstones. He sat on his couch staring at them on the coffee table. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard his apartment door open. He turned his head to the door although he already knew who it would be.

"Sweetie, a little help please?" Asked the voice behind large paper bag. Mamoru stood up and took the bag from Usagi. She closed the door then straightened out her blue halter neck dress.

"What on earth did you buy Usako?" Asked Mamoru as he placed the bag on the kitchen bench.

"Just a couple of things for the apartment, you know candles, bed sheets and what nots." Usagi replied as she took her shoes off.

Even though Usagi wasn't living there yet, she had started decorating and buying things for the apartment to make it more homey.

She sat on the couch and noticed the gemstones on the coffee table as Mamoru was putting away some newly bought tea towels.

"Can't figure it out yet?" Usagi called out referring to the gemstones.

"No. I'm not sure what to do with them. How am I meant to awaken the earth generals?" Replied Mamoru as he walked back into the lounge and sat next to Usagi.

Usagi picked up the jadeite gemstone and turned her head as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Hmmm..." She then picked up the other gemstones and held then in the same manner. Her eyes then travelled down to her hand bag that sat on the floor next to the coffee table and saw one of her magazines sticking out. On the cover was a girl wearing a golden looking crystal around her neck. Usagi's eyes widen then pulled her broach off to look at the silver crystal. She stared from the magazine to the silver crystal to Mamoru.

"That's it!" Usagi yelled as she stood up quickly pointing to the magazine.

"A cover girl magazine?" Replied Mamoru looking confused. "No Baka!" Usagi answered as she lightly slapped Mamoru's arm. "The girl on the magazine is wearing a golden crystal! I have the silver crystal. My silver crystal turned the generals into their gemstones, what if your golden crystal can turn them back into humans?!"

"That might work." Mamoru said picking up the gemstones. "But Helios has the golden crystal. We would need to ask him." The thought of Helios though reminded him of Chibi-Usa dating.

At that moment, a bright light appeared in front of them and formed into Helios. "Speak of the devil." Mamoru muttered.

"Your highness, we are tied together so when you mentally call me, I will be here." Helios replied bowing his head in respect unsure why Mamoru seemed annoyed at him.

"Don't mind him, I think he's still upset at the fact that you are dating Chibi-Usa." Replied Usagi smirking as she stood up to greet the advisor.

"That would be the future Helios. I am not dating your daughter. She doesn't exist yet." Replied Helios.

"In any case, do you have the golden crystal?" asked Usagi.

"I do." Replied Helios as he opened his palm to reveal the golden crystal. Mamoru stood up and took the crystal from Helios. He looked at it then at the gemstones.

"Here goes nothing." He commented as he transformed himself into Prince Endymion and focused his energy on the crystal. The crystal started to float in his hands. That's when Usagi noticed the gemstones reacting to the crystal.

"It's working!" exclaimed Usagi excitedly. All of a sudden, the silver crystal started to react as well and Usagi found herself in her princess form.

The gemstones started to float and glow. They then disappeared and in place four figures stood glowing before Mamoru and Usagi. The light started to die down and the golden crystal dropped into Mamoru's hand. The four figures turned into the four earth generals who bowed on their knees before their future king and queen. Helios stood behind them.

"Your majesty, please forgive us, we were blinded by Queen Beryl and Metallia's sorcery." Apologised Kunzite, the leader of the generals. None of the generals dared to look at Mamoru or Usagi.

"Puh-lease. It wasn't your fault. Mamo-chan couldn't break the evil brainwashing so I don't expect you to have broken Beryl's brainwashing." Replied Usagi waving off their apology.

"You are too kind, your highness," replied Jadeite as they all lifted their heads.

"And stop with the 'your highness' business. We're not king and queen yet." Usagi commented. Her and Mamoru all of a sudden transformed back into their normal selves.

"I best be leaving now." Helios said bowing then disappearing before anyone could say anything. The golden crystal disappeared with him.

"H-how is Naru-chan?" Asked nephrite quietly. Usagi smiled, glad that he remembered her best friend.

"She's doing well. Her and Umino have dating for a while now. She's quite happy." Usagi replied softly as she placed her hand on nephrite's arm.

"I'm glad." Replied Nephrite softly with a sad smile. He was glad Naru had moved on but he was sad that he had hurt her so much in the past.

"Well, you guys should stay here tonight and I'll let the girls know that you guys are back. We'll meet at the arcade and we can have a big talk about what we are going to do now. And we'll also need to go shopping, you guys can't just wear your uniforms all the time now can you. In the meantime you can borrow Mamo-Chan's clothes." Said Usagi leader-like.

"B-but-" Zoicite protested but stopped when Usagi put her hand up.

"Before you say anything, I already know what you are going to say and yes, Mamoru does have more clothes than his ugly green jacket so you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. Although he does have enough to clothe a whole army."

The four general sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Mamoru protested. "What's wrong with my jacket?"

"Is he seriously asking that?" Asked Kunzite to Usagi.

"Unfortunately yes." Replied Usagi shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Girl Talk

**AN: GOMEN GOMEN! I haven't updated in a while. Lupus in my kidney has flared up again so I'm in and out of hospital at the moment so it may be a while before I update again.**

**On a happier note, Sailor Moon Crystal is coming out soon! Can't wait! And even more exciting is that my custom made Sailor Moon heels should be arriving soon too :)**

**Oh and I have to say thank you to those who are following this story because I never intended to make this into a full story. Remember, it was only meant to be a one shot :)**

**Sorry this is a small chapter but I'm in a bit of writer's block atm as well as my kidney is being stupid atm so i haven't really focused on writing.**

* * *

It had been a week since the generals had been revived and they were staying at the temple temporarily while they looked for a permanent place to stay. Rei's grandfather was thrilled to have the extra help as well as play matchmaker to his grand daughter. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and the girls were having the usual scouts meeting however with the peace, it was more of an excuse to get together, eat Makoto's food and hang out.

"REI-CHAN!" Wailed Usagi jumping up and down trying to reach for the latest Naruto manga from Rei who held it up high so Usagi couldn't take it.

"Usagi-chan!I haven't even read it yet!Why would I let you read it?!" Yelled Rei.

"I thought it was meant to be an era of peace." Commented Artemis with his paws in his ears.

"What's all the commotion?" A voice asked. THe girls turned to see Jadeite pop his head into the room. He was outside in traditional temple clothes sweeping the grounds when he heard the yelling.

"N-nothing, we were j-just," Rei stuttered blushing but realised she couldn't find an excuse then deafetedly said, "Nothing." The girls looked at her confused. Jadeite shrugged and went back out to continue sweeping.

"Rei-Chan and Jadeite-Kun, sitting in a tr-" Usagi started singing but was stopped by a blushing Rei covering her mouth by her hand.

"So what's going on with you and Jadeite-San?" asked Makoto slyly as she grabbed an apple slice from the fruit platter in front of them.

"Apparently, Jadeite-San has been very concerned with Rei's well being." Commented Ami adjusting her glasses and not even looking up from her Quantum Mechanics book. All the girls turned their heads, surprised. "Um, well that's what I heard anyways from Zoisite." Ami explained sheepishly.

"Hang on, why were you talking to Zoisite-San about Rei-Chan?" asked Minako quickly grabbing the book out of Ami's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Ami cried as she tried to take the book back but Minako had given it to Makoto.

"Mamo-Chan said that Zoisite-Kun really likes Ami-Chan." Replied Usagi innocently before stuffing her mouth with a dumpling.

"That means you should go on a date with him!" Cried Minako happily as she stood up.

"Wait, what?" asked Ami worriedly as Minako grabbed her arm and Makoto grabbed her other arm.

"Come on, we have to take you to Zoisite-San." Replied Makoto, as the protector of Venus and the protector of Jupiter dragged her out of the room.

"Zoisite-Kun is in the judo room training with grandpa if you are looking for him!" Usagi called out to the girls as they left the room. Minako waved back and made a thumbs up gesture to Usagi to indicate that she heard her.

"At least, they're off my back about Jadeite." sighed Rei as she sat back and relaxed.

"Rei-Chan, I'm still here." Replied Usagi slyly rubbing her hands together.

"What do you want?" asked Rei suspiciously not sure whether she wanted to know what the princess of the moon wanted.

"Let me read your manga, or else I'll tell Jadeite-Kun you like him and want to marry him." Usagi proposed with a scary smile.

"Fine." growled Rei in defeat as she tossed the manga to Usagi. Usagi smiled happily as she got herself in a comfortable position and started reading the manga.

"Aren't these girls meant to be mature now?" asked Artemis to Luna who was curled up half asleep.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping." replied Luna half yawning not even opening her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Usagi is closer to the generals than the other girls atm, which is why she says kun instead of san like the other girls do.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ami's Date

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. I haven't been very well. On a good note, my coloured contact lenses arrive today. By the end of today I will have pink eyes or purple, depending how I feel. I ordered like six different colours :).**

**Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy (^_^)**

* * *

"This is way too revealing Minako-Chan!" complained Ami as she tried to pull the short dress down however the more she pulled the dress down to cover her legs, the more her boobs would try to pop out. The dress was tight and a deep blue navy colour. It was strapless and made of satin.

"You look fine." Replied Minako as she walked out of her walk in wardrobe holding a pair of metallic 4 inch grey stilettos.

"Those are way too high!" Ami complained again as she pointed to the shoes Minako was holding.

"Trust me, you are gonna make Zoicite-San drool all over the restaurant floor." Minako said ignoring Ami's protest.

"You asked for Minako-Chan's help." Shrugged Rei as laid back on Minako's bed while reading the latest trashy magazine.

"How did I get myself into these things?" Sighed Ami as she took the heels off Minako and sat down on the bed to put the shoes on.

"You like him. He likes you. Plus he's a general, and you're a senshi... It was bound to happen. Just have fun tonight." Makoto reassured. She was sitting on the floor also reading a trashy magazine.

"Minako-Chan and Mako-Chan dragged you to Zoicite and he thought it was sweet so he asked you out on a date in which you couldn't speak so Mako-Chan said yes for you. " Replied Rei as she turned the page of her trashy magazine not looking up.

"It was a rhetorical question." Replied Ami dryly as she stood up from the end of the bed and straightened out her dress for the millionth time that night.

A soft knock was heard at the door and Usagi's head popped in. She had a Cheshire Cat smile. "Zo-Kun is here." She said slyly. She looked over Ami and her smile took a more evil look. "Should we wait up for you tonight or are you planning to not come back?if you end up staying out, I hope you use protection. I heard the strawberry flavoured one really do taste like strawberries."

"Usagi-Chan!" Ami blushed as Minako did the final touches to Ami's makeup. The other girls laughed.

"Hang on, how would you know what they would taste like?" Asked Makoto curiously as she looked up from her magazine to look at Usagi.

"I heard it from Rei-Chan." Called Usagi who was already halfway to walking down the hall. She left the room with the rest of the girls staring at Rei in disbelief.

"I heard it from Naru-Chan?" Suggested Rei shrugging her shoulders knowing the girls would most likely not believe her.

"Yuck! gross! Do not need that image in my head!" Cringed Minako trying to shake the thought of Naru and Umino together in an intimate position out of her head.

Zoicite patiently waited for Ami at the front door in front of the staircase. It was nerve racking to know that all the inner senshi were here as well. He was glad none of the generals were here or the outer senshi for that matter. Zoicite looked around the room and was momentarily distracted by a Lonnie Lanai painting hanging on the wall next to the staircase. It was the painting she did where it looked like Usagi and Mamoru were flying with the moon behind them.

"Presenting,the beautiful, the sexy, the gorgeous... Ami-Chan!" Announced Usagi gleefully as she walked down the staircase and stepped aside to reveal a red faced Ami. Zoicite's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the sexy minx in front of him was his date, let alone Ami.

"Zo-Kun, close your mouth, you might swallow a fly." Giggled Usagi as she playfully slapped Zoicite's jaw. Zoicite shook his head and closed his mouth. The other girls giggled. They stood on the staircase and watched Ami and Zoicite.

"You look amazing." Complimented Zoicite as he took Ami's hand.

"You look good too." Replied Ami shyly looking at Zoicite. His hair was tied back and he was wearing a maroon silk buttoned shirt and black slacks. He also had a maroon stud in his ear.

The restaurant was quite intimate and Ami and Zoicite were seated in a corner towards the far end. Ami remembered it was the same restaurant that Mamoru took Chibi-Usa to, to find out if she had a boyfriend. She knew it was quite expensive.

"Zoicite-San, this place is so extravagant, are you able to afford it?" Asked Ami slightly worried. She knew the boys only just started hunting for work recently and taking any available job they could get.

"Of course. Just enjoy yourself and don't worry about it." Replied Zoicite with a smile as he opened up the menu in front of him. He was glad Mamoru was a member of such a prestigious place and could just ask the restaurant to charge the dinner to his account.

"Hi, I'm your waiter for this evening, Would you like to order any drinks while you wait for your meals?" Asked the waiter who suddenly appeared out of no where.

"A bottle of Leeuwin Estate 2010 Chardonnay and two glasses." Replied Zoicite. Ami's eyes widen. She knew that he just ordered an expensive bottle of wine shipped all the way from Australia.

"You know, Mamo-Chan still hasn't taken me here even after I complained that he took Chibi-Usa here. And I know for a fact that he is a platinum member of the club that owns this place. " Commented Usagi before stuffing the free bread roll in her mouth. She tried to peer over some pot plants to see where Ami was. Rei, Minako and Makoto all rolled their eyes.

"Ooh wow. Chardonnay. Zoicite-San is going all out. I'm more of a cosmopolitan kind of girl though." Commented Minako as she noticed the waiter coming back to the couple's table with the bottle of wine. They were sitting at a table in the same restaurant but hidden.

"What are you talking about? You'll drink anything with even a drop of alcohol in it." Remarked Rei with a smirk not even looking at Minako but at Ami instead.

"True." Replied Minako distracted by all the spying. The girls were so busy trying to get a good view of Ami that they didn't notice the figure shadowing behind them.

"Shouldn't you girls be some where else?" A deep voice asked. The girls turned their heads slowly looking very guilty.

"Mamo-Chan? What are you doing here?" Asked Usagi innocently when she realised who was standing behind them.

"I asked first." Replied Mamoru with a smirk. He crossed his arms at his chest.

"We came here for a girls night out. What are _you_ doing here?" Answered Usagi confidently as she raised her eyebrow. It was sort of true. They were all girls and it was night time.

" I um, cam-" he started but was cut off my Kunzite who approached them.

"He came here because we knew you would be here." He replied interrupting his prince. He gave a smile and a slight bow of his head to the girls.

"Sweetie! You look very dashing tonight." Commented Minako as she greeted her boyfriend with a hug. She couldn't help give her boyfriend a perv. He was looking quite the stud with his black slacks, black silk shirt, black jacket and his silver hair surprising pulled back in a pony tail which complimented all the black he was wearing.

Unlike the other girls, Minako went straight for the kill when the generals were resurrected and Kunzite and Minako had their first date within the first week of him being back.

"He's not here." Commented Mamoru with a smirk as he noticed Rei looking for something or someone.

"I k-know th-that." Stuttered Rei with a slight blush. "Wait, who's not here?"

The girls giggled as the boys rolled their eyes. Rei still couldn't admit she had feelings for jadeite.

"Nephrite and and jadeite are busy playing COD on the PS4." Mamoru explained as he rolled his eyes. He never should have introduced those boys to online gaming.

"Ah the joys of shooting computerized people in the comfort of your own home." Commented Makoto.

"Meh, I prefer arcade games. I can get the boys there to help me if I get stuck plus I get to visit one of my _favourite_ boys." Replied Usagi referring to Motoki. Mamoru's eyes darkened and his face was stern. He knew he didn't need to be jealous but Usagi just knew how to push his buttons. Usagi smiled knowing her comment would get such a reaction.

"As much as we enjoy your banter here, we would appreciate it if you could leave us alone and stop spying on us." A male voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see a blushing Ami and Zoicite with his eyebrow raised.

"Wow! What a coincidence! I didn't know this was the restaurant you guys were going to!" Exclaimed Usagi. The girls shook their heads and took a step back as if they didn't know the blonde princess.

"Well you kids get back to your date. We were just leaving." Makoto replied as she pushed the couple back to their table and the gang bolted out of the restaurant.

* * *

**AN: So COD is Call of Duty which is a first person shooter game for all of those who are not gamers. And I may be bias but Australia does have some of the best wine vineyards in the world. I would love to go to France though and try some of their wines. I actually don't know what that particular wine tastes like though, the chardonnay. I prefer more sweet wines like a good moscato than chardonnay. Although, I can't drink any alcohol atm with my kidney being sick. Anyways, I thought chardonnay would suit Ami and Zoicite seeing as their tastes would be more refined then the others.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Club

**AN: So I know I posted already something earlier today, but I thought I would post this up now. Its a small chapter, sorry. Oh and not only did i get my coloured contacts today, i got my wireless hello kitty mouse and keyboard! Enjoy the chapter. **

**Oh and for all the Aussie State of Origin Fans, well done Blues, I mean, I wish the Maroons had won but well done to the Blues.**

* * *

The club was loud. There was fake smoke everywhere and neon lights flashing from the dance floor. The heavy bass pumped throughout the club. Motoki was sitting at a table with a booth drinking a beer while talking to Mamoru who was also drinking a beer and sitting next to him. Although Motoki was getting distracted by all the random girls throwing flirtatious looks toward them. He smiled confidently. He knew he was hot and even though he was engaged to the love of his life, Reika, he still was pleased with himself that he could gain the attention of other women, even with just wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and denim jeans.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. He knew that most of the girls were actually looking at him and not the the arcade manager but who was he to burst his best friend's bubble. Plus, he didn't want Usagi to get mad at him for something he couldn't help. He couldn't help if all the girls wanted to throw themselves at him. It wasn't his fault he looked gorgeous even though he tried to dress down in faded jeans and a black shirt. He thought that not wearing his green jacket might have made him look less hot and obviously he thought wrong.

"Mamo-Chan, come dance with me!" Usagi called out as she approached the table. Her hair swished back as she walked in her blue platform shoes that matched her white and blue striped tight mini dress. It surprised everyone that she had survived the night so far without tripping. She had been dancing with Haruka and Mina but decided she wanted to dance with her fiancé. Random girls looked at her in disgust, more jealous at the fact that Mamoru was only paying attention to her.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Replied Mamoru as Usagi pulled him up and led him to the dance floor.

"Ah, okay, guess I'll just sit here on my own." Said Motoki to himself before taking a swig of his beer.

"Don't be like that. I'll sit with you." Replied a voice. Motoki looked up to see Rei dressed in a black boob tube and a tight mini red skirt. She had knee length black boots and a long gold chain around her neck to match. She took a seat next to Motoki.

"Aren't you dancing with the other girls?" Asked Motoki as he casually placed his arm on the back of the booth and put his leg across his other.

"Meh, I got bored. Plus I want a drink." Replied Rei as a waiter placed an orange fruity cocktail in front of her.

"I'm sure if Jadeite was here, you wouldn't be bored." Commented Motoki with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

"Um, ah, wh-what has Jadeite-San got to do with anything?" Stuttered Rei with a blush. She started playing with the umbrella in her cocktail and avoided eye contact.

"Aw, you don't have to hide anything from me. I've known you for ages. I'm your friendly trustworthy arcade guy. Plus I have very reliable sources that you like Jadeite and that Jadeite likes you too." Replied Motoki slyly as he put his empty beer glass on the table.

"What? Who told you I like Jadeite-San?" Asked Rei worriedly, but then realisation hit her, "Wait, did you say he likes me?"

Motoki grinned. "Maybe you should ask him yourself." He was looking behind her as he said it. Rei turned her head to reveal Jadeite standing there in a blue buttoned shirt and black jeans.

"Wanna dance?" Asked Jadeite with his hand out. Rei stood up an took his hand. She didn't say a word though, but the blush on her cheeks, said everything as Jadeite led her to the dance floor.

"Have fun you two!" Motoki called out smiling. He looked around and realised he was on his own again. He sighed. "Can't wait till Reika's back from Africa then I won't have to sit here on my own."

"You can talk to me if you want." A female voice next to Motoki said. Motoki turned his head to see Luna sitting on the table.

"Ah Luna, I don't think they allow cats in here. And how did you get inside in the first place?" Asked Motoki quizzically looking around to see where the cat could have come from.

"I have my ways." Luna shrugged and took a sip of Rei's cocktail that was left on the table.

Motoki shrugged and indicated to a waiter nearby for another beer. He may as well get used to drinking at a club with a talking cat before crystal Tokyo happens.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short :(**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mamoru's Birthday

**AN: Just another short chapter**

* * *

"...Happy Birthday dear Mamoru-San, happy birthday to you!" The whole party sang. It was the 3rd of August and everyone was at the Fruits Parlour above the Crown arcade celebrating Mamoru birthday. Motoki had convinced his father to close off half the cafe to have the celebration. All the inner senshi, outer senshi, generals were there including, Usagi's family and Naru and Umino.

"Blow out the candles Mamo-Chan!" called out Usagi excitedly as Makoto placed a large rectangle shaped chocolate mud cake that was decorated with strawberries and flaked almonds on a table near Mamoru. Mamoru smiled and blew out the candles while everyone cheered.

"Arigato mina. This is one of the best birthdays ever. Before I met Usako, I was alone and didn't really care much about celebrations, but now I know I have a family and it includes every one of you." Mamoru said to everyone before cutting the cake. All the girls sighed at Mamoru's speech thinking it was the sweetest thing they had ever heard. Motoki rolled his eyes and Kunzite smirked.

"Wait! You have to kiss the nearest girl! You touched the bottom!" Minako yelled out happily pointing at the knife, Mamoru was still holding in the cake.

Mamoru looked around to find Usagi. Usagi was actually a few metres away but as soon as she heard Minako, in less than a second flat she was latched onto Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru smiled and put the knife down then took Usagi by the waist. He lowered his head so their foreheads touched.

"Usako, Ai shi teru" Mamoru whispered.

"Tanjoubi omedetou Mamo-Chan, ai shi teru mo." Usagi whispered back before Mamoru captured her lips with his. All the girls except for Haruka, sighed again in awe at the couple.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, stop showing off now." Commented Nephrite as he took the knife in the cake and sliced a piece for himself.

"Why do you have to ruin a good moment?" Commented Makoto elbowing Nephrite in the ribs. She then took the knife off him and started to slice the cake and hand everyone a piece.

"Is it my fault I want some of your famous chocolate mud cake?" Asked Nephrite innocently. Mamoru turned to Nephrite and rolled his eyes.

"Suck up." He snickered as he took a piece of cake from Makoto and passed it to Usagi.

"Just ask her out already." Usagi said referring to Makoto before putting a forkful of cake in Mamoru's mouth. Mamoru happily ate the piece of cake. Makoto heard Usagi and blushed as she gave another piece of cake to Shingo.

"I...um...I just l-like her cake. That's all." Stuttered Nephrite.

"Nephrite-San, I know you like her. I always knew you had a heart, now go do as Usagi-Chan said, and take her out on a date." Commented Naru who had heard the conversation as she was grabbing a slice a cake. She was glad Nephrite was alive again, and though it was awkward at first, she knew that she and Umino were meant to be just as Nephrite and Makoto were meant to be.

"Fine. I'll ask her. Only because YOU asked me." Nephrite replied in defeat knowing that Naru still had a little bit of a hold on him, but more so as just close friends.

He stood next to Makoto who served the last piece of cake Michiru. He grabbed her hand which made Makoto red in the face.

"Ah, um...Mako-Chan, do you...um...ano...I mean..." Nephrite stuttered. It was at this point Makoto stopped blushing and instead smirked.

"6:30 tomorrow night, you can pick me up from Minako-Chan's place, oh and I want to go to the same restaurant Ami-Chan went to. I've always wanted to actually try the food there not just drink tap water. "Makoto filled in for him. She then confidently walked away towards the girls leaving Nephrite speechless next to an empty plate.

"How come everyone else gets to go there but me?" Commented Usagi with her arms crossed looking at Mamoru. Mamoru looked around the room pretending not to have heard his fiancé.

"Eh, it's expensive as it is with taking someone like Ami-Chan there. Mamoru-San would go broke if he ever took you." Commented Luna who was sitting on the table half smirking but quickly took off knowing Usagi would start wailing.

* * *

**AN: 'Tanjoubi omedetou Mamo-Chan, ai shi teru mo." means 'Happy Birthday Mamo-Chan, I love you too.'**


	9. Chapter 9 - You're always a Superhero

**AN: 9 Days till SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL! SINGLE DIGITS NOW! I'm sooooo excited! Did I tell you guys that for my husband's anime/comic /manga birthday party, I dressed up as Neo Queen Serenity?! I do admit I have a bit of an obsession to Sailor Moon. Anyways here is the next chapter. ****J**

* * *

A large fire blazed, burning a small four storey apartment building in the late afternoon. There was a fire brigade and firemen trying to douse the fire but it seemed like the fire was just spreading. Luckily, it was only a construction site next door. There was people everywhere watching the building burning, most were residents of the apartment. Many of them were crying as they knew they were losing their homes.

"Mercury, use your Shabon Spray!" Commanded a voice. Everyone turned around to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus standing atop of one of the fire engine.

Sailor Mercury nodded at Sailor Moon's command and sprayed the building. She continued to use her powers as Sailor Moon surveyed the building.

"Sailor Venus, use your chain to pull those sand bags!" Sailor Moon commanded pointing to large sandbags that were sitting on top of the roof of the unfinished building next door. Sailor Venus nodded and the sandbags fell dousing some of the fire on the ground. It also created a barrier for the fire to stop from spreading more.

"Help!" A voice cried out. Sailor Moon looked around but it didn't seem anybody else had heard a voice. She realised it her super hearing from the orbs on her odangos. Sailor Moon looked around to see if she could pin point where the voice was coming from then realised it was coming from deep within the burning building.

"Scouts, I'm going in, there's someone trapped inside!" Sailor Moon called out as she ran into the building before anyone could stop her.

"Sailor Moon!" Yelled Sailor Venus but she was too late to try and stop her. She quickly grabbed her communicator and tried to call the others for help.

* * *

It was smoky and hot. There was debris falling all around her but she had to get through and find the owner of that voice. She climbed up a flight of stairs.

"Help!" The voice cried out again. This time Sailor Moon didn't need her super hearing.

"Where are you? It's me, Sailor Moon, call out again so I can find you!" yelled Sailor Moon. She coughed slightly as she tried to get around the fallen debris.

"I'm (cough cough) over here!" The voice yelled out. Sailor Moon walked towards the voice and turned towards a girl's bedroom. There she found a 7 year old little girl on her bed hugging a small teddy bear but there was fire encircling the bed.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you out!" Sailor moon called as she surveyed the bedroom desperately trying to figure out how she would get to the girl. She looked around and found a large fluffy towel on the girl's dressing table. Sailor Moon grabbed it and tried to kill some of the fire with the towel to make a small path from the bed.

"Quick, go now!" Yelled Sailor Moon still hitting the fire with the towel. The girl nodded and quickly jumped off her bed and ran towards Sailor Moon. "Alright, we have to get out of here."

Just as they were about to leave the room a large wooden beam started to fall. "RUN!" Sailor Moon yelled to the girl. Before the beam could hit them, she used all her strength to grab hold of the beam. "Go now!" Sailor Moon struggled to yell. The little girl quickly ran out of the bedroom but stood at the door way.

"Sailor Moon!" A masculine voice yelled out. Sailor Moon looked up. She smiled weakly when she saw Tuxedo Mask grab the wooden beam off her and pushed it to the side.

"Quickly, Usako, we have to go." Tuxedo Mask said as he took Sailor Moon hand in one hand, and the little girl's in the other. "Try and stay under my cloak." Sailor Moon and the little girl huddled close to Tuxedo Mask to try and stay under his cloak. It seemed it was fire proof.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill Sailor Moon!" Yelled Sailor Mars as she approached the burning building. "Why was she so stupid to run into a burning building."

"Look, there she is!" Jadeite called out who was helping the firemen hold the fire hose as it was shooting out water onto the fire. He had arrived moments after Sailor Moon had ran into the building. Jadeite was pointing to three figures that were coming out of the building.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried out and ran towards Sailor Moon and gave her a hug. As she did, an ambulance officer came and took the little girl from Tuxedo Mask to quickly examine her.

"What were you thinking?!" Mars yelled pumping her fist in the air. Sailor Moon huddled closely to Tuxedo Mask as Mars continued to yell at her for stupidly running into the fire.

"Mars, she was protecting people, you know, like what super heroes are meant to do, save people's lives." Commented Tuxedo Mask as he wrapped his arm around his fiancé. He was proud of his fiancé. He knew she acted like a true leader today. He knew she was growing up.

Mars sighed and knew Tuxedo Mask was right. Even though it was a fire that had been started by someone smoking and not a youma, they were still super heroes. She knew that the sailor scouts were there to protect people when they can and with the peace that was to last until the deep freeze, the scouts realised that people will still need protecting even if it's not from monsters or the negaverse.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to show that the Sailor Scouts weren't just there to fight youmas but that they are capable of saving people from ordinary situations, especially because there were no monsters at that particular point in the SM timeline.**


End file.
